A Jump In Time Lines
by SweetAsSugarBeeouch
Summary: Winning isn't everything. Especially if you do difficult means to do so, and fail.
1. Chapter 1

Long slender, spider-like, fingers ran unknowingly threw long wavy brown hair like a comb, soothing the young lady who sat in his lap watching the television game show that the two had seen loads of times since it was a popular American show. Everyone knew who Steve Harvey was, and it didn't matter if you had seen the same episode three times, it never was less funny. As the show went to commercial, the man realized what had been doing and smirked pulling his hand away to wrap his arms around her small yet curvaceous waist. The sweet laughter that rose up from her chest and rang in his ears like wind chimes, twinkling as a soft breeze flowed through its small openings, creating a smile on his thin pale pink lips that usually stayed in a tight line. He moved his head to the side pressing his lips softly to her shoulder after successfully pushing the shirt she was wearing to the side. "Love..." he hummed softly.

"Hmm?" She asked tilting her head slightly to look back at him, her green doe shaped eyes stared unashamed, and without hesitation into his soft brown eyes before lifting her pale elegant hands to his face, giggling as she ran her thumbs over his large hooked nose. He chuckled taking her hands in his, kissing her palms before lifting his head to kiss her, a pleasant shiver running down his spine as he listened to her quiet moan enjoying the tender loving he was expressing to her, and slowly fell into his chest. He loved knowing she adore his touch and kisses, it was most definitely a boost to his ego.

"Love, I'm gonna head up to bed." He whispered sneaking his hand up her back, his fingertips playing with the tips of her hair, pulling her back against his chest before placing another to him.

"Already?" She whined in a silly manner that meant she was in a playful mood.

"I have a early morning class tomorrow." He reminded her, hoping she would take the soft hint that he couldn't play with her tonight, like she was wanting.

She pouted, and for a moment he thought she understood. It was when he opened his eyes to see her pout had quickly turned into a smile as she stood up, and just as quickly as she was up, her science bowl shirt was in his face. He took the shirt in his hands, stunned, glancing over to her and was blessed with the small view of her naked back running up the stairs to the room they shared, and the sweet sinister look of her black bikini bottoms hugging her round bottom just a little of her bottom curve showing and bouncing as she ran away. "Come and get me Professor." She called.

He looked to the shirt in his hands before throwing it to the couch arm and hurried up after her however when he got up stairs the young mind wasn't in sight or in their room. He stopped in the short hallway, and ran his hand threw his long black hair glancing around to figure out where she had run off to. There was only four doors up stairs. The bathroom, the bed room, the guest room, and the water heater closet. She wouldn't go into the water heart closet, so he checked the bathroom. The shower curtain looked unmoved from when he had opened it to dry, before he moved to close it no sign of her. However when he heard the sound of glass breaking this game of hide and seek went to a whole new level, and fear struck him. There had been news of break ins in the neighborhood, and for a moment he was scared that they were the next victims and walked out of the bathroom hearing footsteps. He waited a moment before attacking the intruder by shoving them into a wall, and his hand around their throat, however when he realized it was her he suddenly felt horrible. "Olivia." He gasped.

She giggled as her body arched to his, gently brushing his lower limbs with hers as she strain against his hand. "Professor..." She whispered. To his surprised she was aroused by this, and he sort-of liked it, sure he was scared about an intruder but as there wasn't one he could just play this off right?

"Did you break something?" He asked her.

"Mmm I bumped into bed side table in the guest room. The lamp fell and the lightbulb broke..." She explained making him chuckle. So that's where she was... He slipped his hand up into her hair pulling sharply so her head tipped back exposing her neck to his mouth which he used to bite and kiss the sensitive spot before picking her up and carrying her to their bed room. "Samuel!" She giggled in surprise but kicked the door shut as they entered. Samuel chuckled in response to her surprise, tonight was proving to be interesting.

"Mmm that was amazing, Sam." Olivia giggled stretching as Samuel sat up to lit up a cigarette. "What made you go so crazy like that?" She asked moving over to his knee and rested her chin on his knee. He smirked and gave her a shrug blowing the smoke up before glanced over to her and stroked her hair kindly.

"Just happened I supposed."

"Mm make sure it happens again. That was fun." She smiled kissing a his palm before getting up slipping his shirt on as she head to the bathroom. Samuel laughed as she left the room, leaning back onto the head board however when she came back in with a stick pointed to her throat, and a hood figure wearing a silver mask.

"Olivia!"

"I wouldn't move if I were you." Spoke the man as another hood figure walked in not wearing a mask so he was able to tell it was a woman. What didn't make sense was their accents. They lived in America, in California. Why the hell were there British people in his home. He didn't know anyone who was British, and nor was it tourist season... The reported in break ins in the neighborhood were also described as teenage delinquents. What was going on? Samuel wondered in a panic before reaching a hand out slowly to the man holding Olivia. "Let her go... Please..."

"Well, well, well... Are they quiet different..." Spoke the woman lowering her hood. She gave him a joker like grin behind the looks of a really bad 1980's perm. By the looks of it she probably hadn't brushed her hair since then either... He thought when she was suddenly really close to his face, with a rounded tip of what looked to be a stick pressed against his cheek. "How awful." She cackled.

"W-who?" He asked in a whisper, swallowing the small amount of fear that was growing, only to have it double up.

"We got her, lets go." said the masked man but the woman laughed.

"Uncanny the resemblance!" She said grabbing Samuel's nose, only to have her hand slapped away.

"Look! You have the wrong person! I'm Samuel Sanders... And- and that's Olivia... She's my girlfriend..." Sam whispered his eyes locked on Olivia's.

"Well let's just say in an alternate universe... You are a teacher..."

"I am..." he didn't finish the statement when he saw the pleased look on her face. He was a teacher though. A Chemistry professor at UC Berkeley...

"Aw! Not so different!" Cackled the lady. "Well in our world, you're a wizard. You are a follower of our lord and yet also a follower for someone else... In this alternate universe... You are Severus Snape, the bastard that he is, and that little thing..." She smiled and looked over at Olivia who whimpered as the man tightened his grip on her. "I suppose she's Miss. Filthy muggle born Granger. A student." She nodded. Samuel didn't and wouldn't believe this. What was this woman saying but why? Why? He thought as she grabbed his chin. "Hmm, you're a lot cuter than him though."

"Don't touch me!" He snapped.

"Oh and a lot more out going..." she hissed.

"Sam..." Olivia whispered.

"Too bad. We don't need you." She smiled was she turned and the man turned with Olivia screaming for him. With both of them turned, he rushed after them stopping them from a successful take off but at the cause of his life as Bellatrix turned around and hit him with the deadly curse.

As Olivia watched Samuel fall and not get up, she screamed starting to fight against them. They were strong and smart however what they didn't know about alternate universe magic was that when two similar soul were placed in the same time line, the incoming soul goes to the awaiting soul. As soon as Olivia broke away from the man, she was sucked into the vortex that Bellatrix had opened to jump back to their time line. Olivia fell through it without them. Olivia was screaming, confused out of her mind as she spun in the vertex only to grab out at the air as if it would stop everything, and to her very surprise. It did.

Olivia was grasping the wrist of a girl, and then gasped realizing she was still naked, dropping her wrist so she could use both hands to cover herself. Where was she? Where was Samuel?!

The girl who she had been clinging to stared at her in horror before pulling away and tried to shrug out of her cloak. "Miss..." she called as two boys popped their heads around her. "Head master!" she called draping her cloak over the nude woman and sighed turning to look at her face. So uncanny... how come they looked a like? Hermione thought.

"Holy cow..." Said a red hair boy in surprise when a man pushed his way through.

Olivia covered herself curling up into a ball, clutching to the midnight black robe, as people continued to on look at her. She heard a man yelling,"Let me through, let me through!" but didn't know where the voice was coming from. It wasn't until Albus Dumbledore was looking down at her that she got the sense she was... safe? But how? She thought looking to the girl whom she would later learn was named Hermione Granger.

"Headmaster..."

Olivia's head whipped around to see a man who look identical to Samuel in long billowing black robes, and long untamed hair. But how? They had showered and Samuel's hair curled when it dried... She thought. But nonetheless, when Severus Snape appeared behind Albus, the young woman smiled, tears running down her face. She dropped the robe and wrapped her arms around Severus clinging to him.

"Samuel! Oh Samuel! I thought you were dead!" She sobbed as Snape covered her nude body and glared at the students looking at him confused. Merlin! He thought annoyed. What the devil was occuring?!

"Professor Snape, please get the young lady some clothes, and take her and Miss Granger to my office..." Albus instructed. Although Snape didn't like what was happening, he listened, and pulled the lady into his arms in a bridal style, and Hermione re draped her cloak over the girl again. They both left the Great Hall as everyone began whispering.

"Professor... What does this mean? Why does she look like me? Why does she recognize you?" Hermione asked.

"She doesn't recognize me..." Snape snapped. "But this could very well mean someone was attempting to get inside the school by using her to get to you." He grunted stunning her as they headed to the entrance.

Use her to get to me? Hermione thought confused as she practically ran to keep up with Professor Snape's long strides. What did this mean? In all her years of magic practice, and reading, she had never come across such forms of magic! Hermione raked at her brain for a plausible answer, but when Snape barked at her to go and get her spare uniform and then come to Dumbledore's office, she snapped out of it. There was no time to think, she had to get this girl some clothes first, and then maybe... maybe she would get some solid answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Snape carefully took the stairs up to Dumbledore's office and then placed the girl down in a chair, silently casting a spell to still the pictures in the room. When she was out of his arms, she was nude again, so using Hermione's cloak he shield her body from his sight, even though it was apparent that she had no shame in having him look at her, or nonetheless touch her. Who was she, really? He thought glancing to the door as he walked to the other side of the room, his foot stopping mid air as she spoke softly to him. "Samuel? Is that you? Why-Why are you-"

Her tone trembled, and was filled with the deepest kind of sadness that it truly affected him in ways he couldn't explain and nor did he want to explain, partly because he didn't want to acknowledge that he was affected by her. But there was one thing that they had to set straight, and before she could utter anything else, he cut her off. "I'm not Samuel, young lady." He said harshly turning on his heel to look over to her. "My name... is Severus Snape."

"But you... you look-" She began again.

Snape sighed heavily, "What is today?" He asked her curiously.

Olivia stared at him as if he was crazy for asking a question like that, and when he took a glimpse into her mind, he realized why. _Samuel never forgets the date... _

_Nor do I._ Snape thought impatiently as she shuddered out that it was "January 4, 1996." Same day, but different people... He thought as he sneered at her for looking at him for too long. Olivia's lower lip trembled, and for just a moment, Severus felt compassion. That was until she covered her mouth and sniffled turning away from him, he narrowed his eyes at her but when she looked back at him, he quickly dropped the look, and took a glance into her mind.

_God! Sam was such a monster tonight! She thought covering her mouth as she walked down the hallway._

_Oh god! Where is this coming from! She thought as Samuel bite into her shoulder groaning lowly. _

_"Love, I'm gonna head to bed." Samuel whispered into her ear. Bed? No... I had this all planned out... She thought turning to look back at him. "I have a early morning class tomorrow." _

_Panic. _

_A hand on her mouth, a silver face in front of her, cackling-_

"Professor! I have the clothes!" Hermione called as she entered Dumbledore's office holding the second uniform she had, before looking to where Olivia sat hidden by her robe, and swallowed back all the questions whirling around her mind. There were so many, and she just wanted to talk to her before someone told her she could. Some how she felt that someone would tell her that she couldn't talk to Olivia, and she just wanted to talk. That's all.

"Give her the clothes, and then leave her alone." Snape barked startling the young teen into dropping the clothes into Olivia's awaiting hands, and then turned to Professor Snape. She knew it! She damn well knew it! "You can talk to her when she's no longer naked and the headmaster has given you permission to." He added making her frown.

"But what's going on?" Hermione pried. "Why is someone trying to use me?" She added walking over to Snape to over whelm him with the questions plaguing her mind. "What is this type of magic? When will I learn it? It is forbidden? Is it dark magic? How was she able to get in past the heavy gaurding spells? Is Hogwarts weak? What-"

"I swear you infuriating little rat if you ask me one more question, your house will lose 200 house points." Snape gritted out as he turned Hermione around so that Olivia could have a little privacy to change.

"You can't do that!" Hermione rebutted.

"Oh? Can't I?" Snape smirked. "30 points for poor uniform up keep," he pointed to her grey socks that were bunched at her ankles that had a stray thread, then to her shirt that was untucked and missing a button, lastly to her skirt for being on backwards. "Another 30 for not being in uniform. 50 points for annoying me. 20 points for entering the Great Hall late tonight. 10 points for throwing a muffin at Mr. Weasley, another 10 points for shoving a potatoe wedge into Mr. Potter's mouth. 20 points for using a quick notes quill on your essay I assigned. 20 points for telling a teacher what he or she can or cannot do, and 10 points for glaring."

Hermione couldn't believe it, he had just reasonably threatened to take away 200 house points, not because he could but because of his ever watching eye looking on at her, but why was he so conscious of her? She thought and bit her lip. "Sounds like you are keeping a close eye on me professor..." She informed him surprising Snape. It did, didn't it? He thought.

"You and your friends have been on my watch list since you three annoying little brats walked through those doors and were sorted." He hashed out and Hermione scoffed walking away to look at the books in Dumbledore's office for answers hopefully, leaving Snape wondering why he knew so much about what she had done in the past two days... He tried to think about Ron and Harry but there was nothing to remember about them so he dropped it, especially when Olivia's hand touched his back bringing him back to the real issue. Bellatrix, and whom ever her partner was... He thought recalling the memory he had viewed.

"You're dressed." He noted.

"Well we had just... I mean..." Olivia stopped looking up at him. "Sam.. Oh god... I'm..." She stammered as tears pooled around the ring of her eyes. He frowned. Women crying was not something he liked, especially when that woman happened to look like a certain annoying bush head girl he knew. He guided her back to sit down just as Hermione began reading aloud proudly at something she had found in the book she was reading.

"Alternis universo itinerantur: the magic ability to travel through the alternate planes of existence. See Calling Spell, or Replication Spell for more details..." Hermione read out loud as Severus Snape stared at the girl who was not so shyly looking back at him. It was almost as if she didn't care that he was glowering at her or positively annoyed by her presence, that or her "Samuel" was nothing like him in the slightest, and from what he saw, although it unnerved him, Olivia was very much like Miss. Granger, so what does that say about his dopple-ganger? So many questions ran through his head about the world she came from but he knew better then to ask her to reveal anything, or basically show an interest in the matter.

"Calling Spell: You use the blood of a dopple-ganger to call the intended- I don't like how this sounds..." Hermione admitted and then looked to the girl sitting feet away from Professor Snape, and then to him wondering if he had been listening to anything she had been saying for the past ten minuets, and by the look on their faces, she was certain that they weren't. However she did wonder what exactly was going on between them, and before she could ask Olivia broke the silence.

"What is Abracadabra mean?"

Severus Snape rose an eyebrow to the silly question and rolled his eyes at her ignorance, glad that Hermione was on it to explain that it was muggle magic that actually meant nothing in their world of magic, however Olivia's response had him rising from his seat as the Head Master walked into the room.

"Don't lie to me!" She shouted wearing a second school uniform of Hermione's. "That bitch took me with that man and when Sam ran to get me, she whirled around and said that pointing her stick thing at him!" She stated matter of fact tears brimming in her eyes as Hermione took a step back startled.

"My dear... If she said that... I apologize, and am sadden to tell you Samuel is dead... It's known as the killing curse here in our world." Albus told her placing a hand to her back only to fail at catching her when she fell to her knees.

Olivia let out a sob that rang like a scream to Snape's heart, making him actually drop down to her side to help her back up, but she wouldn't have it. She hugged herself crying, praying that what Albus had told her wasn't true, and that she could wake up from the nightmare she was living, and for once in Severus' life, he pitied her. To have stranger come in, kidnap you, and murder the one you love... He frowned turning away as Albus touched his shoulder knowing he was thinking of when he lost Lilly Potter. Although he never had her, loving her from a far was enough, now he couldn't even do that... Olivia and Potter would have more in common then anyone at school.

"Severus... I had to do a blanking spell to the students... They will be needing a pick me up..." Albus informed the potions professor who sighed nodding as he left the room as soon as he could to the Great Hall where all the students would be in a haze of forgetting the last ten minuets, and he would only have so much time to slip a drop of Silice Alcot in to their pumpkin juice.

Hermione looked at Olivia and then at the Headmaster who drew in a deep breath and frowned shaking his head. "Headmaster... can we do anything?" Hermione asked curiously, but she knew that they couldn't bring Olivia's Samuel back as much as she wanted to be able to. It was then, to Hermione's surprise that Olivia screamed causing a vase to break, and the frown on his face changed to a tight line.

"It would appear that Ms. Olivia has some of your powers..." he whispered.

Hermione turned to Olivia in fear, "What does that mean? What about me?!" She paniced, and Dumbledore shook his hands to calm her. "It doesn't mean you have none, or any less then what you had before... It's just when someone meets their dopple ganger from another plane in the universe, and they happen to be of magic, the newcomer develops the ability to use magic." he explained looking to the broken glass.

"Sir-"

"Hermione I know you have loads of questions, but I promise... As there is no way to put back a person from another plane of the universe... you will have plenty of time to speak to her. But right now... I have to talk to Ms. Olivia alone, and tell her the same thing once I've calmed her as well as prepare her to attend school here." He explained. "Go down to dinner... You'll see her in a few days." he promised making Hermione frown but nod and head down to the Great Hall with even more questions in her mind.

* * *

A/N: A Blanking spell, and Silice Alcot is something I created in my writing and will be referenced again in the story so basically this is what it is:

A blanking spell is a spell that clears the mind of the past ten minuets. If you have ever watched Men in Black, and the flashing device that they use on people who encounter an alien, this is basically the same concept.

However by doing this it takes twenty minuets to erase ten minuets of memory and leaves the recipients dry mouthed, because the recipient needs a drop of Silice Alcot to replenish the now dry mind.

Silice Alcot is a potion made in large quantities by a lot of sweet fruits and other herbs. It's used for replenishing the mind. Such as after long studying periods, over working, or memory swiping. It looks like water, despite the ingredients, and is tasteless.


End file.
